This invention relates to a chain delivery type sheet feeding apparatus, and more particularly to a chain delivery type sheet feeding apparatus suitable for use in duplicator machines, printing machines, or the like. The sheet feeding apparatus is adapted to allow selection of a copy paper sheet or sheets of a desired size simply by operation of an external switch. The copy sheets for selection are of a number of different sizes and each different size is separately held on an associated paper tray located within the apparatus.
With sheet feeding apparatus of the above type, it has been the usual practice to provide a gripper or grippers adapted to release a paper sheet at a predetermined point irrespective of the paper size and to thereby align the foreend edges of the sheets at the same predetermined point.
However, this may impose some undesirable limitations on the design of a duplicator machine employing such a sheet feeding arrangement and it is sometimes therefore desirable to align the rear-end edges of the copy paper sheets.